Eeveelution Fairies
The Eeveelution Fairies are the 2nd series made by Lazerxox. This series is based on every tie Eevee evolves. The Eeveelution Fairies job is to make sure Eevee evolves in order. Without there magic Eevee can evolve in bad times and can cause distruction. There are 9 Eeveelution Fairies they are: Evan the Eevee Fairy, Vivan the Vaporeon Fairy, Flair the Flareon Fairy, Jacklynn the Jolteon Fairy, Ulyssa the Umbreon Fairy, Glace the Glaceon Fairy, Lavender the Leafeon Fairy, Eddie the Espeon Fairy, and Sylvia the Sylveon Fairy Problem The girls love playing with their Eevee! They were playing with her when Evan the Eevee Fairy flew out the screen. She states that Jack Frost and his goblins have stolen their magic Eeveelution pets and without them Eeveelutions can cause distruction to not only the human world but also the fairy world! Can the girls help them? Jack Frost's Poem Eeveelutions are super cute well thats what they think. They make me wanna puke! But thats not all. They have strength! Enough to make me rule again! The Fairies Evan the Eevee Fairy Evan flew out of the girls computer when they met her. She wears a coffee brown dress with a white poofy collar and a Eevee tail and ears with poofy boots with coffee brown hair. Without her magic normal Eevee can cause major distruction. Vivan the Vaporeon Fairy Vivan was in a pool when the girls met her. She wears a blue one peice bathing suit and no shoes and a neck brace made of shells and a Vaporeon tail and horn with bright blonde hair. Without her magic Vaporeon will always cause floods. Flair the Flareon Fairy Flair was hovering above fire when the girls found her. She wears a red shirt with a black jacket and a black skirt and black slippers with a poofy pale yellow coller and Flareon ears and tail with red hair. Without her magic Flareon will always cause fires. Jacklynn the Jolteon Fairy Jacklynn was out in a thunderstorm when the girls met her. She wears a ripped at the bottom yellow shirt and white shorts with lace up yellow and white sneakers and Jolteon ears and dark blonde hair. Without her magic Jolteon will always hit people with lightning. Ulyssa the Umbreon Fairy Ulyssa was on the coutch in a power out when the girls met her. She wears a red shirt and black jeans with gold stripes with black sneakers and a Umbreon tail and ears and black hair. Without her magic Umbreon will make light really rare. Glace the Glaceon Fairy Glace was in the freezer when the girls met her. She wears a pale blue shirt under her light blue overalls with a skirt and with long socks and ice skates also with a poofy with coller and white hair also Glaceon ears and tail. Without her magic Glaceon will make it start freezing. Lavender the Leafeon Fairy Lavender was sleeping in grass when the girls met her. She wears a green and brown sun dress with brown boots with Leafeon ears and tail with light blonde hair. Without her magic Leafeon will make grass grown way past the max. Eddie the Espeon Fairy Eddie was in a fortune tellers tent when the girls met her. She wears a lavender shirt and a fading lavender blue and white skirt with lavender slippers with Espeon ears and tail with black hair. Without her magic Espeon will go crazy knowing things she doesnt want to. Sylvia the Sylveon Fairy The girls had to got to Fairyland to met Sylvia. She wears a white shirt with a white blue and pink ruffled skirt and white high top boots with a pink blue and white bow on her shirt also Sylveon ears and tail and white hair. Without her magic Sylveon can ruin Fairyland. Trivia * Wear the girls meet the fairies have somthing to do with their element * There are ore than seven because there are more than seven Eeveelutions Links Eevee: https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/eevee Vaporeon: https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/vaporeon Jolteon: https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/jolteon Flareon: https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/flareon Umbreon; https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/umbreon Glaceon: https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/glaceon Leafeon: https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/leafeon Espeon: https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/espeon Sylveon; https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/sylveon Category:Eeveelution Fairies Category:Fairy groups